The present invention relates to a fuse, and, more particularly, to an automobile fuse which changes color when exposed to heat generated instantly upon short-circuiting of a fuse member so that the short-circuited fuse can be easily identified, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
Generally, a fuse box of an automobile includes a great number of fuses.
Thus, whether a specific fuse has short-circuited cannot be easily determined when an electrical short occurs. Particularly, because fuses are recently manufactured to be small, it is not easy to detect the short-circuited fuse, making it difficult to replace such a fuse.
Methods of easily identifying the short-circuited fuse have been devised, and prior art references related thereto include Korean Unexamined Utility-model Publication No. 20-1998-016214 and Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-1997-0039084.
However, such prior art references need, in addition to the fuse, an additional circuit device which enables a diode (lamp) which is additionally wired to turn on when an electrical short occurs so as to detect or display the short-circuited fuse.
Accordingly, the manufacturing cost becomes very high, and there is concern that the additional circuit device in addition to the fuse may be faulty. Alternatively the case where a fault takes place makes it difficult to easily detect the short-circuited fuse, and thus procedures of separately checking and detecting a great number of fuses and then replacing the detected fuse should be carried out, which is regarded as troublesome.